


light a glittering flame

by thistidalwave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s nothing Niall enjoys more than a night out with her girlfriend, save for maybe the feeling of singing to a sold out stadium, and that’s pretty much an equivalent.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	light a glittering flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitnotgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnotgood/gifts).



There’s nothing Niall enjoys more, she thinks, than a night out with her girlfriend, save for maybe the feeling of singing to a sold out stadium, and that’s pretty much an equivalent. They’re on a break from touring, doing press and recording mostly, and that makes it relatively easy to free up a night to themselves for their anniversary.

Dinner had consisted of a very nice set up in a very secret location, candles and all, and Harry had spent most of dessert with her foot up Niall’s skirt under the table, grinning lazily and pretending she wasn’t doing anything wrong at all. 

Harry’s sitting on the other side of the car now, looking at her phone, legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankle where the black of her leggings gives way to those stupid beat up brown boots she refuses to get rid of. Niall is way too turned on to be in a car that’s being driven by Preston, and it’s all Harry’s fault. 

“I hate you,” she says under her breath, and Harry smiles innocently. 

It seems to take forever to get back to their flat, and when they do Harry leans against the car and starts chatting with Preston through the open window while Niall stands by the door and tries not to tap her toe. Preston spots her, though, and cuts the conversation short with a “Have a good night, girls,” and a wink to Niall when Harry’s turned away from him. Niall loves him.

Harry she has doubts about. Niall’s got her shoes off before Harry’s even started untying one, and by the time Harry has managed to get both off, Niall’s taken her shirt off as well out of boredom. Harry looks momentarily surprised by this when she looks up, but then it passes and she looks more like she’s planning to wander into the kitchen. Niall cannot let this happen, so she grabs the sleeve of Harry’s jumper and starts pulling her toward the bedroom. She comes easily, and when Niall looks back she’s biting her lip and looking triumphant.

Niall is going to make her regret that if it kills her. 

She pushes Harry up against the wall the second they make it to the bedroom and licks into her mouth, already shoving her hands underneath Harry’s jumper to get at her boobs. Harry’s not wearing a bra, the minx, and Niall brushes her thumbs over Harry’s nipples in appreciation. Harry makes a muffled moan into Niall’s mouth and squeezes Niall’s bum under her skirt. Niall shoves her thigh in between Harry’s. She can feel where Harry is soaking through her leggings, and she grinds up against Harry urgently. Harry gives as good as she gets and for a moment they just breathe each other’s air, gasping into each other’s mouths. 

Niall pulls away to help Harry take her jumper off and toss it on the floor. Niall’s skirt and pants join it as they stumble their way over to the bed, attached at the mouths and groping at each other, collapsing in a heap and breaking away to giggle.

“Gonna make you beg,” Niall tells Harry, pulling off her leggings and pants along with them, giving them an extra tug to get them off her feet.

“Lose the bra and get to it,” Harry says, and Niall glares teasingly as she unhooks her sports bra and pulls it off.

“Cheeky,” she reprimands, moving to straddle Harry and lean in to kiss her. Harry gets her hands in Niall’s hair and tugs, and Niall groans. She starts sucking bruises into the side of Harry’s neck, moving down and taking special care to lick around the edges of the sparrow tattoos on Harry’s chest, one hand gently stroking at Harry’s hip. Harry keeps squirming, trying to get Niall to touch her somewhere _better_ , but Niall refuses. 

When she finally gets to Harry’s nipple, biting at it gently while she pinches the other one, Harry lets out exactly the contented gasp that Niall had been going for. Niall smiles against her skin and sets to work treating both Harry’s nipples to the works, switching mouth and hand halfway through. Harry arches her back and breathes out encouragements that turn into gasps. Niall starts sliding her way down, leaving wet kisses along Harry’s stomach and teasing at the extra nipples on her way, which makes Harry snort a laugh at her.

She makes Harry wait for it again, bites tiny dark marks into Harry’s inner thigh until she’s swearing and telling Niall to get the fuck on with it. Even once she does get her mouth on Harry she takes it slow, licks teasing circles around her clit before she sucks it quick and hard as she slips her fingers in. Harry gasps desperately; the heel of her foot digs into Niall’s back. 

“Come on, just--please, fuck,” spills out of Harry’s mouth, and Niall takes momentary pity on her, working up a good rhythm with flicks of the hard point of her tongue and the thrust of her fingers, and when she can tell Harry is on the brink, shuddering and unable to form words, she pulls away and says, “Not yet.”

Harry’s eyes snap open and she shakes under Niall’s hands on her thighs, but she doesn’t come. 

“Good girl,” Niall says, letting Harry tug at her upper arms to get her to move close enough to kiss. Harry scrapes her fingernails down Niall’s back, and Niall arches into it. She pulls back to turn and get settled on her back, tugging Harry along with her. “Go on, then,” she says to Harry’s questioning look and hand against Niall’s thigh, and Harry doesn’t waste any time in working her fingers against Niall’s clit with practiced rhythm. Niall groans and bites her lip, getting Harry’s free hand tangled into hers and rolling her hips up into her other one.

Harry’s cheeks are a bright red to match her smudged lipstick and her eyes are bright and focused, obviously into what she’s doing, and Niall can’t think of anything she finds hotter or loves more. “So hot,” she manages to get out and receives a brilliant smile and a renewed vigour for her efforts.

Niall loses all her remaining coherency then, waves of pleasure crashing under her skin, and she clenches her eyes shut and holds on to Harry’s hand as she comes, trembling. 

When Niall opens her eyes again, Harry is staring at her, mouth half open and wanting, and Niall reaches out for her. “Come on,” she says, situating herself sitting up against the headboard, and Harry does, moving so she’s sitting on Niall’s lap where Niall can get a hand on her, fingers crooked so Harry can ride them, and then Niall barely has to do any work but to whisper encouragements in her ear and run her fingers across Harry’s breasts and around the edges of her tattoos.

Harry pants into Niall’s neck, working her hips, her fringe curling against her sweaty forehead, and then she clenches around Niall’s fingers and gasps, “Please, can I--can--” and Niall is saying “Yes, yes, come for me, babe,” and Harry bites at the curve of Niall’s neck as she lets go. 

She shivers against Niall for what seems like forever while Niall tells her how wonderful she is before she goes limp, and Niall carefully withdraws her hand and drops a light kiss on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry moves to catch Niall’s lips with hers, kissing slow and gentle and filling Niall’s heart to the brim, and then she tucks her arms around Niall and lets her head fall onto Niall’s shoulder again. Niall returns the embrace, stroking comforting hands down Harry’s back. 

“Love you,” Harry murmurs. 

“Love you, too,” Niall says.


End file.
